1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for formatting input data for complex computer programs and, more specifically, to formatting customized input data including setup options for program installation.
2. The Relevant Technology
The ability to network and interact with different computer stations provides great benefits in the form of improved program accessibility and communications, thereby promoting productivity. The computer software industry is experiencing a great explosion in the growth and capability of such network technology. In networks, computer stations are equipped with software applications or tools for performing specific and often highly complex functions. The rapid generation of increasingly complex computer technology has caused these applications to become more sophisticated and to provide benefits on a scale previously unseen.
Commonly, it is desirable to share data relating to these applications between one or more computer stations. Transmittal of such applications is readily available on local and wide area networks. Issues of compatibility are often a concern between applications, however, and have been addressed in numerous instances. Greater compatibility allows for improved access between applications and greatly improves productivity. As computer networking continues to increase as a dominant feature, such compatibility issues will only increase.
Often, computer compatibility issues are resolved by ensuring that computer workstations are running the same application. Thus, data is easily read by the same application. In other instances, applications, such as word processing tools, include formatters to reformat an imported work product to be compatible with the application. The convenience and ease with which many products may be assimilated by other applications is greatly appreciated by all in the computer industry.
In some instances, an application runs on a host or mainframe and another application which performs similar functions runs on a workstation networked to the host. Often times, data produced or inputted into the host and the workstation application is compatible with one another. Thus, transference of the data between the host and the workstation is readily available. However, in some instances the workstation and host applications do not read or produce compatible data. For example, a host running OS/390 reads input data which is incompatible with a workstation running an installer program, such as DB2 installer. When input data from the host is desired, the installer must format the input data into a format compatible with the installer. Such formatting allows a workstation application to benefit from the input data available on the host.
Quite often the input data now residing at the workstation and in a format compatible with the workstation is updated with user preferences. Such user preferences may include customized settings to the application. It is often advantageous to be able to transfer the customized settings freely between workstations and the host without dealing with incompatibility concerns. Thus, others may share from the benefit the time and effort spent by a user to develop the customized settings.
Presently, a method does not exist for a user to map or format updated input data from an installer application, such as DB2 installer, back to a host application, such as OS/390. Thus, if customized settings are desired at the host application, a user must print out a hard copy of updated input data, including the customized settings. The user must then manually locate the customized settings and manually match the customized settings to the appropriate locations in the input data for the host application.
A user generally performs the manual operation rather than lose the work performed in customizing and setting input parameters. Manual typing of the input data creates numerous opportunities for errors especially where the input data is very position sensitive. It is often very difficult to make changes to input data and confirm that all of the changes are made. For example, an extra space in a parameter value may make the input member invalid. Furthermore, manually examining the updated input data and overtyping the input data at the host is extremely tedious, frustrating, and results in lost productivity.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system and method which automatically provides updated input data in a format compatible for a host application to thereby eliminate intervention by a user.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a system and method which further includes a user interface for identifying, moving, and storing the updated input data on the host application.
The apparatus of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved. Thus, it is an overall objective of the present invention to provide a system and method for automatically formatting customized input data for use by incompatible applications.
The present invention is intended for use with a system having an application at a workstation, such as an installer. The application utilizes input data which is stored in a format compatible with the application. The input data is updated by a customization function to incorporate customized settings, such as setup options. The input data is thereby customized by a user for operating the application.
A format module resides on the workstation and, in one embodiment, is incorporated into the application. Upon an update of customized settings into the input data, the format module is invoked to automatically create formatted input data which is compatible with a second application. The second application may reside on another workstation, such as a host. Before commencing, the format module confirms that the update of the customized settings is complete.
During the format operation, the format module utilizes an index and parse rules to map data objects in the input data to corresponding locations in the formatted input data. In this manner, the formatted input data is configured to be compatible with a second application. A user interface is provided to allow selection of file identification and connection and delivery options of the formatted input data.
The customized input data that was previously only usable on the first application is now made accessible by a host or another workstation running the second application. The input data may be stored in one location, such as on the host, and yet can be used for both workstations and the host. Thus, the customized settings may be shared by additional workstations who need not recreate the customized settings. Formatting of the input data is automatic and transparent to the user. User implementation of file identification and delivery options allows for convenient manipulation of the formatted input data.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.